theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooedo Chakichaki Girls
The''' Ooedo Chakichaki Girls', known as the '''Goodenough Girls X '''in the English dub, were three girls who protected 'Edo' from Him, as revealed in episode 30 (Edo eventually became Tokyo City; see 'History of Tokyo). Overview As in the English dub, New Townsville was originally named Townsville. A long time ago in Townsville, when Him was terrorizing its citizens, a man named Professor Pithium (Kennai Hiraga in the Japanese version), who is modeled after '''Hiraga Gennai, created the special substance "Chemical X". In the Japanese version, it is called "Kennainum He," the original Chemical Z. Professor Pithium poured it on three girls: Momo, Omiya, and Okou. The substance changed their appearance, giving them new hairstyles (now similar to their present day counterparts) and kimonos (the bottom portion is shorter than normal, resembling mini skirts, the colors match the Powerpuff Girls Z, and their sashes are black with the symbols of the Powerpuff Girls Z), as well as their own powers and weapons. The three were given the name Ooedo Chakichaki Girls (Goodenough Girls X in the English version) and their purpose was to stop Him from causing more damage to Townsville. The three faced and successfully defeated Him, whose weakness to the cold became his undoing. Together with Professor Pithium, they were able to drain Him's powers and seal his body in a coffin. The Chakichaki Girls can be seen as the heroines who preceded the present day Powerpuff Girls Z and may in fact be their ancestors. Because of his defeat, Him has a deep hatred towards the Chakichaki Girls and directs that hatred towards the Powerpuff Girls Z for their resemblance to them. Similarly to the Steamypuff Girls from the original Powerpuff Girls cartoon, they both stopped a great villain from a previous era.When they get their new outfits, Momo says,"What happened to us?,"Omiya says,"I don't know how cute clothes are gonna defeat him, but who cares."and finally Okou says,"Is it just me or do you feel like you could lift up a whole wagon plus the horse!" Members *'Momo' (もも?, Seiyū: Emiri Katou, English Dub Voice: Nicole Bouma): The Ooedo Chaki-Chaki Girls' version of Momoko and possible ancestor of Momoko. Her personality is a little different from Momoko's as she appears to act as the voice of reason (she tries to stop an argument between Omiya and Okou about who should say the most in their intro). Her hair is brown and her pony tail is shorter. Her weapon is a yen tied to a red thread and is used similarly to Momoko's Yo-yo. Her main attack is: "Special Move! Mitarashi Dango Attack". *'Omiya' (おみや?, Seiyū: Nami Miyahara, English Dub Voice: Maryke Hendrikse): The Ooedo Chakichaki Girls' version of Miyako and possible ancestor of Miyako. Her personality is similar to Miyako's as she acts polite, enjoys her new kimono, and is very cheerful and innocent. Her hair style is similar to Miyako' except that her pig tails are replaced with buns, and she wears a flower on her bangs (where the blue hair clip usually is when Myako transforms). Her weapon is a fan which allows her to blow gusts of wind at her opponent. Her main attack is: "Windy Fan". *'Okou' (おこう''Okō''?, Seiyū: Machiko Kawana, English Dub Voice: Kelly Metzger): The Ooedo Chakichaki Girls' version of Kaoru and possible ancestor of Kaoru. Her personality appears to be somewhat similar to Karou's as she argues with Omiya and, like Kaoru, enjoys the new power she received. Unlike Kaoru, she doesn't express any dislike towards her kimono and she appears to be a little girlier than Kaoru. Her bangs are similar to Kaoru's, but her hair is more tidy and, in comparison to the other girls, changes the least when she transforms. Her weapon is a mallet that is powerful enough to nearly deform Him on contact. Her main attack is: "Special Move! Daruma Otoshi". Gallery Trivia *The literal translation of "chakichaki" is "effficient". *Ooedo Chakichaki Girls have been spelled in various ways, including: Oh-Edo Chakichaki Girls, '''Ōedo Chakichaki '''Girls, and Oedo Chaki Chaki Girls. Characters Females Teams Heroes Edo Minor Characters Category:Character Debuts Category:Protogonist Category:The power puff girls z Category:The Powerpuff Girls